


Victory Fuck

by PhysicalTurian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Choking, College, Competitive Dynamics, Condoms, F/M, Female Reader, Penis In Vagina Sex, Playful Sex, Protected Sex, Reader-Insert, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing, University, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhysicalTurian/pseuds/PhysicalTurian
Summary: You playfully turn down Kuroo's offer to have sex right after his match. He takes it personally and makes it a competition to see who asks the other to fuck first.It's a horny battle if you will.[She/her pronouns used for the reader, no physical description; Everyone +18]
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Victory Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> TW: slight choking during the sex. (The breathing is ok, it's in the heat of the moment and it's consensual)
> 
> If you feel like I should add any tags, don't be afraid to tell me!!

Kuroo had won another game. Or at least his team, but some credits went to him. If the victorious grin on his face was anything to go by, he was pretty happy about this victory. Even more so knowing that after most of his wins we’d have a party. I was joining him on the court, as everyone started leaving the bleachers to join the hall; There were a few journalists already there, asking questions to the players, mainly the captain, and I could see he was being polite and answering like he knew he should. But when his eyes met mine, he grinned widely, excusing himself to the interviewer before starting marching towards me. “Babe! We won!” he exclaimed as he undid his jacket and draped it over my shoulders before bringing me closer, his hands on my hips. “I see that, good job.” I told him with a smile.

He stared back at me a moment before pecking my lips softly, “What do I get for winning?” he breathed against my lips, his usual smirk back on his features. From the look he was giving me, I knew full well what he wanted, adding to that the after-game rush of winning. He was feeling something, strongly. “You get to shower, and you get to go get changed, because we have a party after this, and you stink.” I told him with a teasing smile. He only sighed in response, resting his forehead against mine. It was not a sigh of desperation, no, it was more of a resigned one. “Are we playing this game, babe? You really don’t want-“ “Nope, I’ll wait until we’re home. Even though you’re very hot right now,” I emphasized my words by letting my hands wander to his ass, however he quickly grabbed them, a sly grin on his lips. “Now, now, I have to get changed, remember? These cakes will have to wait, and so will you.” I quickly understood what he meant, and I regretted telling him off, the moment I understood. “Come on, I was kidding- you’re not going to be like that, are you? C’mon, after your shower we can-“ “You missed your chance babe, this will be fun.”

He then kissed me before rushing off to the changing room, his stupid laugh echoing in the huge room. I couldn’t believe this. He was going to be petty just for that? I sighed and put on his jacket before leaving the court and waiting in the hall for his pretty face to show.

When I saw him, a smile formed on my lips. I’ve always liked seeing his face right after he showered, his cheeks would always flush from the heat of the water and I loved seeing it. It was hard to make the man blush in the first place, which is why I relished in the after-shower sight. “Alright babe, are we ready to go?” He asked, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. “Not the shoulders, I’ll look like a trophy wife.” I scoffed jokingly, moving his hand to my hips, but it was not the smartest decision considering the situation. He quickly gripped my hips tight then he moved his hand to my lower back as we walked to my car. “Don’t you like it when I show you off?” he whispered in my ear as his hand slid to my ass. I was not going to pay it any mind, he said we were playing this game, and I was going to win. I didn’t care if his beautiful large hand was touching me, no, no… So I huffed a laugh, “You’d like it too much, I wouldn’t want to give you the satisfaction to flaunt this,” I then gesture to myself with both my hands before smirking back at him.

His eyes seemed to darken for a moment before his face returned to his usual carefree expression. “You’re being cocky babe. I like it, don’t get me wrong, but you’re not going to win. Continue though, you’ll lose anyway.” His voice was soft, and there was not an ounce of anger behind it. He was genuinely entertained by this, and while his voice did not reflect the weight of his words, I knew. I rolled my eyes at his words and pulled back from him to reach the driver’s side of the car, but right when I pushed away, he slapped my ass, saying that giving him attitude was pointless. I laughed and entered the car as he did. “Hey you started this Tetsurou, I’ll play along. We’ll see how long you’ll last.” I shrugged before fastening my seatbelt and starting the car. We then drove off to his friend’s house as if nothing was happening right now. As if we were not competing to see who’d cave in first. As if there was no competition on who’d crave the other’s touch so much, they’d beg to be touched. And yet, we both knew it was going on, and both of us were dead set on winning. The winning price? Seeing the other beg first.

Funny enough, the moment we reached his friend’s house, he left the car and happily joined his friend, not paying me any mind. It felt off, but I put it on the count of the excitement of seeing his old friends again. Shaking my head, I left the car and trailed a little bit behind, but not losing sight of him; I knew him well enough that he’d mingle so well, he could disappear the minute I’d look away. Hearing my name being called, I looked at the source and saw Bokuto with his arm around Kuroo, while he was waving his other arm in case, I did not see him. “What’s up Bokuto-“ I was cut off by the energetic man who let go of my boyfriend and was now gesticulating. “I can’t believe you’re still with this guy! You still haven’t gotten enough of his provokes? Ouch- oi don’t hit me Kuroo, you know I’m right!” As Bokuto checked where Kuroo had punched him, the black-haired man laughed, “Of course she’s staying, it’s exactly why she’s staying,” he started. I gave him a warning look, feeling like he was going to be spilling too much personal info. When he started talking, our friend looked up from his stomach and looked at us curiously, listening. I was already feeling warmer, he did not need to expose me like this, that bastard.

“She likes it, the taunts, the teasing,” he came up closer, grabbing my chin between his index finger and thumb, “The competition…” his breath was tickling my lips, he was so close to kissing me, to losing too. But as if he read my mind, he pulled back, grinning mischievously, “She’ll definitely be a _sore_ loser by the end of this, because I know exactly what buttons to press.” Our moment was cut short when we heard someone clearing their throat, it was Bokuto who was still standing there awkwardly. “That’s between you guys, really. But uh, do you wanna go inside and play some games? I mean, that’s if you’re like… not too horny and you’re not going to be all over each other- because the tension here,” he pointed at the both of us, “It’s super, super, sexual and I feel like you are going to bang at my house- and you know what, if you do, do it in the guest room- yeah don’t use my room or somewhere else,” Then, after a sharp intake of air, he sighed, “Anyway! Games? Anyone?” I laughed at what he said and gave him a curt nod, ignoring Kuroo’s spilling of info, “Sure, yeah, let’s.” He seemed to light up at that and turned around rapidly to make his way back inside, with Kuroo calling out from behind, “I can’t promise that though- we might just fuck in the toilets if that’s cool with you, bro?”

I couldn’t help but cackle, maybe nervously, at his words. Bokuto, however, seemed unfazed, “I mean, that’s cool bro- just don’t take too long, you know?” Fortunately for me, most people around the house were probably deafened by the loud music, but the few who heard almost hooted. This was the closest thing to a frat party, the only thing saving this was that I could see a few sane people like Tsukishima. Him and a few other friends of Kuroo and I that had a little bit of decency. They were all sitting around the low table in the living-room, ready to do whatever to get drunk. My boyfriend was already there, sitting down surrounded by all types of people, some drunk, some tipsy and some way too sober for that shit. I could see the latter, being Akaashi, with his phone in hand. Hearing my name being called once more, I resumed my walk and joined the couch only to see there wasn’t any more space. Chuckling I stood behind the couch, and placed my hands on Kuroo’s shoulders, tightening my grip as I talked. “Looks like it’ll be without me, unless,” I leaned over and let my hands trail to his neck, grabbing it ever so lightly, “Unless you want me to sit on your lap?” I whispered seductively in his ear.

“I’m good babe, bring in a chair so we can start.” He said off-handedly. I was surprised by his coldness, but saw the weakest smirk on his lips as he tried to keep his facial expression natural. Huffing, I straightened my back and agreed, ignoring the burning in my cheek at the lack of teasing I got in return. Was he playing the ignoring card while I tried to make him cave? That’s no fun, that’s too easy. It did not matter, “Sure, be back in a sec’ guys.” After bringing the chair to the table, we were able to begin the game which is where everything began.

The torture. I believe the entire thing was done on purpose but many things happened. No matter how much I tried to tease him, he wouldn’t return anything. He would almost ignore what I said and change the topic. With that, was the constant show off of everything. The way he’d put his finger between his teeth, not biting, just put it there as he made a thinking face before answering the question. The unbuttoned shirt that showed off his collarbone just, the most sinful way, was also torture. He would also throw himself back against the couch as he laughed, his hand slapping his thighs, they were showed in all their glory in his tight suit pants. And fuck, how he’d run his tongue over his lips then his chin as he licked the beer that spilled from his cup. If it wasn’t enough, he’d use the back of his hand, and fuck was I a sucker for his hands. And him. His beautiful face when he talked excitedly to everyone around him, he was giving them his attention and not me. _No, no, I’m not losing, get your thoughts back_.

My reverie was interrupted when Yaku called my name, “What do you say? You haven’t said much, are you good?” I looked up and met Kuroo’s face first, he was so self-satisfied at that very moment, I wanted to tear that smirk apart. “Yeah babe, are you good?” He asked in a fake-caring tone, that bastard knew what he was doing. He even rolled up his sleeves, how was I supposed to resist to that? _No, get back on track_. “I’m good, sorry I was a bit lost in thoughts. Sorry what was the question?” I asked as I tear my gaze away from Kuroo’s, it needed a lot of efforts but I did manage. “Actually, are you really ok? You seem to be hot, maybe you should get some fresh air?” Someone else said, I chuckled nervously and put my cup down on the table before standing up. “Yeah, maybe I’ll do that,” I stated, giving my boyfriend an insistent look before turning around and leaving the room to go on the terrace outside where, strangely, no one was. The moment I felt the cold night breeze hit my face, a shiver ran down my spine and I sighed in relief. _That shithead_. Running both my hands on my scalp, I left the terrace and made my way to the rattan couch in the garden. While staring at the sky, my heart almost stopped when I heard someone’s steps on the terrace floor, another sigh of relief escaped my lips when I realized it was none other than my boyfriend that was joining me.

I was the first one to talk when he was in front of me, his arms crossed. “First, you’re not playing fair. Second,-“ I couldn’t finish talking when I heard his loud laugh as he crouched in front of me, grinning. “Not fair? Babe, I’m playing to my strength. Didn’t you like the show?” He asked playfully, I only scoffed in response before really answering him. “You know I did- but you deadass rejected me sitting on your lap…” I mumbled, I was not mad, I was even smiling a bit but I wanted to know why he did that. “I had to kitten, you’d have a too strong advantage if you were that close to my dick you know?” he replied as if it all made sense, as if it was all about strategy. There was a short silence, then we both laughed at that. “You’re not wrong I guess, but now I am clearly at disadvantage-“ “Do you mean you’re losing? Of course, you are! I can see how hot and bothered you are babe. You just have to say the words and I’ll fuck you right now.” He said off-handedly, his elbows on his knees since he was still crouching. If I pushed him right now, he’d clearly lose his balance from the stupid position he’s sitting and yet it was so hot. His thighs filling his pants so nicely, and his pretty face so close I could kiss him right now- _but no I had to win, right? Unless_ …

“The words being, let’s make a truce. I’m willing to make a truce, for you-“ another bark laugh echoed while he stood up and towered my sitting form, a prideful smile on his face. “No truce, just ask nicely. I can go on a lot longer than this, you’re already all flushed babe.” He whispered seductively, his hands now on each side of my face to make me look up at him. I hated how hot he looked right now, and fuck he was finally touching me after his petty game. I wanted him to touch me more, I wanted to touch him. Raising my hand, I wanted to touch his chest but he grabbed my hand before I could even graze it. “Are you not listening, brat? Concede first, _then_ I’ll fuck you how you like.” This time I couldn’t ignore the throbbing that was happening between my legs, but I didn’t want to lose. He’d have too much pride in making me cave first. Fuck, fuck, fuck- I mean yeah, fuck that’s what I wanted but…

“Kuroo, come on, please-“ I covered my mouth at the words that escaped it without me even thinking about it, my body was reacting on his own. “Mmh? I didn’t hear anything, I think you need to be clearer- even better, you need to say: I lost, give me your victory fuck Tetsu.” He suggested, as he leaned in closer. I rolled my eyes and said it was stupid, making him continue, “You’re making this a lot more difficult than it is kitten, just say the words and you’ll be screaming in pleasure soon. Just say it, ‘I lost, give me your victory fuck Tetsu’” This time he drawled the words, to make me understand to sentence even more. I did not respond. It made him sigh as he sat down next to me. “Maybe you need a little push babe, come here.” He patted his thighs as he leaned back on the rattan couch, his smirk ever as present. It was tempting, and fuck maybe he’d let it go if I joined him right now? Shuffling on my seat, I followed his suggestion and straddled his lap, placing my hands on his shoulders. “It wasn’t that hard, now was it?” he breathed right next to my ear as he brought me right against his crotch, his hands gripping my ass. I was finally getting some friction and it felt divine, for the littlest quantity I got at least. “Don’t get off already, you’re not getting anything until you say the words.” I scoffed, gripping the back of his hair tightly as I pulled him back. “We’re at a party…” I whispered, as if it was the only thing that’d stop me from going further with this.

With a devilish grin, he huffed, “And _that_ would stop you? I know you want me. I know all of your tells, love. You’re this close to giving in, _because I’m winning_.” This time his mouth was grazing the skin of my neck as he spoke, the feeling of his breath on my skin making the hair on the nap of my neck, raise. I cocked my head to the side to touch the side of his head with mine, but he moved before I could, making me groan in frustration. “You can be discrete, right?” he asked rhetorically as his hands trailed from my ass to my thighs. I gasped at the feather-like brush of his fingers on my inner thighs, only inches away from my crotch. But at my reaction he stopped once more, humming as he leaned back once more, giving me a once over. “You’re in a pretty bad position for a winner. I wonder how long you can stay like that, like a stubborn, horny slut.” My eyes widened at his words but it sent jolts coursing through my body, I rolled my hips against him in need. He grinned broadly, grabbing my jaw, puckering my lips in his grip. “Say the fucking words babe, and your needy little self will get what she wants.” He was getting impatient. I could see it and feel it, he wanted this as much as I wanted it, maybe I could still win, if I played my cards right.

I chuckled and put my hands on his pants zipper, “I think you’re also fucking needy, isn’t it tight in there?” His hands were quick to grab mine, a breathless laugh escaping his mouth. “There, there, you’re getting ahead of yourself. Let me remind you who’s the needy one,” holding my hips, he rolled them onto his bulge, making both of us scoff breathlessly. Then I was the one to gasp when his hand slid under my shirt, his nails ever so lightly scraping my back making me arch it in surprise. “Alright- stop that it’s cheating.” “Oh, is it? My bad. No touching you, is that right?” I hated the tone he was using, it was mocking, it had an underlying meaning to it, but I nodded, feeling a slight disappointment when he moved his hand from my back. “But I can do this, right?” he asked, unzipping his pants and sliding his hand inside his boxer as he looked at me with a smirk. I stood there, mouth agape. Was he really planning on getting off right there, without fucking me? “Tetsu.” I said in a warning tone, letting my eyes trail from his lower parts to his face.

“It’s not cheating, babe. You’ll have to say the words soon, or I’ll just finish this off first-“ I grabbed his hand to stop him from moving, and he reacted just as fast with his other hand to my throat. It wasn’t too tight, but it was just enough to make me understand to stop fucking around, and at the same time it made my throbbing a lot stronger. “No fucking touching. I knew you were a slut, needy for my cock but you give in first.” He breathed seductively, his hold on my neck tightening just slightly. Looking at me dead in the eyes, he smiled, almost reassuringly, uttering my name under his breath, “Say it for me.” I frowned, looking at his lips as he mouthed the words and I followed, “I lost,” I almost spat, looking at his glimmering eyes, “Give me your victory fuck,” I finished, looking off to the side. I heard him tsk as he made me face him, “Who? Whose victory fuck is this? Mm? Again babe,” he made a gesture with his hand as if he was rewinding. He then let go of my neck and grabbed my jaw once more, I sighed, my face heating up by the second. “I lost. Give me your victory fuck, Tetsu.” I could barely hear myself, but it was enough for him.

With a heavy sigh he smiled, “See! It wasn’t that bad, right? Come on, remove what’s in the way babe.” He pulled at the hem of my pants, before letting me stand up. I took off my pants, underwear and shoes, before carefully wrapping his jacket around my waist and sitting back on his lap. There was a pout on his face when he saw the jacket on my ass, “Aww, you don’t want to let everyone enjoy the view of your ass?” Rolling my eyes, I grabbed his hair and angled his face so that he was looking up at me as I straddled his lap. “I didn’t peg you as someone who’d share-“ “And you’re fucking right,” he grabbed my chin roughly then kissed me with just as much passion, “Because you’re mine, and I get to do what I please with you.” He explained, breathless. When he started placing open mouth kisses on my neck, nipping my skin here and there, I grinded against him to get myself going, to get any kind of friction. In the heat of the moment, I slide one finger inside myself but got stopped the moment it brushed my sensitive spot.

Opening my eyes suddenly, I gave my boyfriend a look of disbelief. “What-“ “No touching unless you beg for it, ask nicely.” He said as he pressed gentle kisses on my neck, then down to my collarbone, his tongue brushing slowly against my skin before he started sucking it; One of his hand was still holding mine, while the other was gripping my waist tight. “Kuroo- are you kidding me?” Stopping his activities, he looked up at me lustfully, his surprised face turning into a more serious one. “Do I look like I’m kidding?” “I hate it when you do that, just let me-“ I couldn’t help the gasp that escaped my lips when his finger entered me, “I said beg, you can do that for me right? I know you want more of this, because you’re my needy slut, right?” His unoccupied hand was now grabbing his cock as he started stroking himself to the view while I rocked my hips against his finger, trying to feel more. I begged him for more, I begged him to add fingers, to fuck me right but he did not move. Instead he slowed down, his smirk widening. “Fuck’s sake- don’t fuck around, I did what you wanted-“ “I won’t fuck around, I’ll fuck _you_ babe but I want you tight for me.”

He removed his finger to pull out his wallet and grab a condom, while he opened the packed and rolled it on his cock, I slid two fingers inside my throbbing core; Curling them how I liked it while brushing my thumb over my sensitive nub, my head was resting against his shoulder as I kept moving, working hard to get closer to relief. It made him huff to see me pleasuring myself so he grabbed my wrist to stop me, he slowly brought my fingers to his mouth as he ran his tongue over it, getting them clean. “Did I not say to beg? Come on-“ Wanting to feel him, I did not need to be told twice, so I leaned in and whispered in his ear, “Fuck me, please,” he groaned at the sensation of my breath against his skin but only laughed shortly, a strained laugh, but he managed to say, “I’m sure you can do better kitten, beg like I know you can.” I hated it, but I loved it. It was embarrassing, humiliating, but hot. He was an asshole, but the best. I continue to whisper what he wanted to hear, throwing my pride aside even though it hurt to do so. I started peppering his jaw with kisses, then his neck, and it’s when I started attacking his neck that he let out another strained chuckled and he told me that he needed me.

Lifting me up slightly with his hands under my thighs, he helped me onto his cock, my knees supporting me on each side of him as I slowly eased myself on his erected member. We were both breathing erratically at the feeling of one another, my hands were gripping his shirt as I focused on the stinging pain but it slowly faded away once he was fully sheathed and not moving. We waited like that a moment, our breaths mixing as our forehead were touching. The tenderness was interrupted when someone called out our names from the terrace, and I was about to get off of him when he put his hands on my back and kept me there. “Put your head on my shoulder, trust me.” He whispered hurriedly; I followed his direction as he called back asking what they wanted. The person asked if everything was okay, and as the good liar he was, Tetsurou said, “We’re _coming_ soon, she’s just a bit _on edge_. Give us like 20 minutes, we’ll come back!” The person seemed to be satisfied with that answer and left without any more question, leaving us on our own once more

“They’re gone, you can fuck yourself on my cock now.” He said cockily. I looked up at him in half-shock, but rolled my hips once, twice, and stopped, giving him a smirk. He was watching intently my actions and looked up in frustration when I stopped. “Oh, no. If you’re going to act like that, I have no choice but fuck the brattiness out of you, babe. You don’t fucking tease me, _I_ tease _you_.” Then without a warning he grabbed me by the waist and started lifting me up to meet his thrusts, he was hitting the bottom each time, lifting me high enough so that only the tip of his cock was inside me before thrusting it back in without ever stopping. He wasn’t slowing down either, just fucking me, and the only balance I had was my hands on his shoulders but at some point, I followed his instructions and actually started fucking myself on his cock. We were both panting, grunting and moaning wordlessly, mouths open and heat surrounding the both of us.

When he let go of my waist, I kept riding him, hoping to reach an orgasm, and while I was close it was not enough. I needed more stimulation, so with all I could muster I uttered, “More, touch.” He seemed to understand where I was coming from and nodded eagerly, his smile ever so present as he paid extra attention to my clit. I let my head fall back, arching my back at the added stimulation. I quickly covered my mouth when a louder moan escaped my mouth. “There it is, that’s it babe scream for me. I’m close too- here let me,” Without a warning he helped me onto my back and started fucking me roughly, grunting at each thrust. He liked it better when he could just put my leg over his shoulder and fuck me senseless, and so did I. I desperately gripped his biceps while my free hand was playing with my clit, bringing me closer and closer to release. Opening my eyes, I had not realized I had closed, I smiled although I believe it did not look like much with the elation I was feeling, my mouth opening every time he’d thrust back inside me.

“You’re so hot right now-“ my voice went in a higher pitch when I felt him hit the right spot and a loud moan ripped my throat. Realizing what he was going, he smirked before repeating exactly the same action, “If you could see yourself right now, so pretty for me. You feel so good, doesn’t it feel good to lose, babe?” He was out of breath as he said so, but it made me feel so hot suddenly. Maybe it was the reminder of having lost his stupid game but I did not have time to overthink that I saw white, my head lolling back as I arched my back into him once more, a throaty moan escaping me one final time. With a few more thrusts, he found his release too before pulling out of me with a slick noise. I felt my back a bit sore from the sudden change when he slammed me back on the bench, and my thighs too from the position he fucked me in but other than that, I felt great. So fucking great. Lifting my arm, I heard my boyfriend chuckled as he helped me sit up, a proud grin on his face. “That good, uh?”

I rolled my eyes, asking him to hand me my clothes back, which he did without hesitation. “We should probably hurry up, we took more than 20 minutes.” He said softly as he zipped his pants back, asking me to give him a tissue from his jacket pocket. Once I finished putting on my shoes, I patted the pockets and handed it to him, only to see him dropped the closed used condom in it. I couldn’t help but laugh at the though of him, having that condom in a tissue, probably in his pocket, until he found the trash inside. “Hey, don’t laugh babe, I do what I can. I respect my bro enough to not just throw that like that you know?” He said in a joking tone as he stood up, I followed and took his hand in mine, smiling. “So, do we still get to have another victory fuck when we get home or...” I pondered out loud, wanting more of him but willing to wait until we got home. “Baaabe,” he drawled, looking at me with fake shock, “Did you read my mind?” chuckling, he leaned in and kissed me longingly, “Of course there will be another round, this was like- an amuse-bouche, you know? I’ll fuck you right once we’re home, promised.” I loved how he could say things like that so lightly, it made me smile like an idiot for some reason.

Walking back to the house, he whispered right before we got in, “And if you’re good, I’ll edge you just right babe.” I almost choked on my saliva as Kuroo walked to the kitchen to throw his tissue before coming back. When Bokuto saw us enter the living room he rushed to our side, “Guys! What happened? Is everything alright-“ he stopped himself and gave us a look. A long look. A knowing look. Then he looked at my boyfriend. “Bro, I said ok for the toilets. It better-“ Interrupting him, Kuroo scoffed, smiling, “It’s clean bro, I’m not sloppy don’t worry. And I’m not guilty, not really, I said I couldn’t promise shit. And she was impatient for me to fuck her pretty little-“ “Alriiight, games? Anyone? Bit of fun? Party people, let’s get some drinks.” I said before leaving the two friends and joining the other at the table.

I couldn’t handle him talking so freely about our sex life, but I couldn’t blame him considering they were best friends. And that’s why I had to leave them on their own when those time came. This was the cons of dating a man that was ready to expose your deepest kinks just to tease.

But fuck was it a good teasing though. And was the fuck good too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello young people, I am offering this. That's it.
> 
> Don't hesitate to give me feedbacks or make requests! I need content, love me some Haikyuu, I'm more of a Bokuto whore but I do love some Kuroo when time comes. Amirite people? Ha.  
> Hopefully it's nice enough for yall!  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Words: 5417  
> Added on the 9th November 2020


End file.
